Birthday
by E. Allen
Summary: Some people just can't say 'happy birthday' directly, can they?" Hibari Kyouya x OC. One Shot.


**Birthday**

* * *

Hibari wasted no word to answer her question.

"No."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Aoi sent a glare toward the head prefect ahead of her.

"Why?"

Hibari, paying no heed to the glare he received from the girl, turned his sharp gaze to the book he had been reading for the last few hours.

"I have no need to answer that pointless question," he responded, slight boredom evident in his voice, "You should have known the reason why you were called here, Sawada Aoi."

A frown of disapproval formed on her forehead as the blond-haired girl narrowed her eyes. Her gaze was fixated on the black-haired guy.

"I told you," she said impatiently, "I wasn't the one who destroyed the gym...okay, maybe I did have some part in it. But the point is, Gokudera did most of it, not me!"

"Destroying school properties is still against the rules."

"But that doesn't mean I have to do the Disciplinary Committee's document work! That's a misuse of authority," she pointed out.

Hibari cast a side glance at her. "Do you prefer to be beaten up like those herbivorous friends of yours?"

"Yes! ...Wait! No! No!" she shouted, "At least let me go home for now. I'll do this work tomorrow. It's Tsu-chan's birthday and I can't possibly miss it."

Hibari heaved a small, annoyance sigh. "What a noisy herbivore."

"Let me go, and I'll stop whining. That's the deal."

Closing his book with a soft 'thud', he put the book on his table and slowly rose from his seat.

"Then," he said, "I will have to shut you up myself."

"Uh-oh."

-X-X-X-

"Ow, ow."

Putting a hand on her throbbing head, Aoi winced as she was working with the committee's paper work. A big bruise formed on the side of her head—the result for making physical contact with Hibari's infamous tonfas.

"That irresponsible prefect," Aoi grumbled, irritated, "I'll get you revenge. Just you wait."

-X-X-X-

The sun had set when Aoi finished her work with sorting out the documents. She had stacked up the important documents, which were very few, on the left edge of Hibari's desk and the pointless papers, which were a lot, were left scattered around the floor.

Hibari would turn into a range if he saw this mess Aoi had made in his personal room. She decided she'd better take care of these mess before the prefect hunt her down to death.

Aoi started to pick up the papers one by one and sighed tiredly when a paper fell from her hand and under Hibari's table. Putting aside the stack of paper in her hand, she crouched down and was about to take the paper when she realized a small box that was put on the floor, just right beside the table.

Raising her eyebrow in confusion, Aoi scooted closer to take a better look of that box.

It seemed like a gift box. 'Seemed' was the keyboard and it presented possibilities, not facts. Aoi was sure, Hibari would never take anything that was given by those 'weak herbivores'—as he said it.

Aoi knew, better than anyone else, that no one should _ever_ disturb or even go near Hibari Kyouya's properties. Those included his tonfas, gakuren, his disciplinary committee's armband, the documents' shelves, his books collection—okay, maybe those things in the reception room were all his properties. One should know that touching everything related to him was forbidden and this one couldn't be an exception.

Curiosity took the better of her, not minding even the slightest about the consequences she might have to go through later; she picked the box up and examined it very carefully.

It's a gift box. It actually _was_ a gift box! It was neatly wrapped in dark blue wrapper with light blue ribbon tied around it. It was kind of too girly for a gift, Aoi thought, especially if this was meant to be given to Hibari.

Aoi examined the box once more, trying to find a clue of its sender. She was curious of who would've been brave enough to actually give something to Hibari Kyouya and lucky enough not to get beaten up to pulp. That person must really be something, she thought in admiration.

It didn't take time for her to find a small card, glued to the bottom of the box as if didn't hope to be seen. It had a matching colour as the box, only in a lighter shade. A short message was written on it with a neat handwriting, and Aoi blinked when she read it.

_Sawada Aoi,_

_Say a word and I shall bite you to death._

Aoi couldn't help but smile when she realized the sender of the gift. "Some people just can't be honest enough to say 'happy birthday' directly, can they?"

---

**Author's note:**

Sawada Aoi is an original character of easterlily16 and I've asked her for a permission to use her character.

And, yes, Aoi has the same birthday with Tsunayoshi. 7th November, if I'm not mistaken. Tell me if I'm wrong.


End file.
